


Back on the Road

by Tangent101



Category: RWBY
Genre: Because you can't tell me a seasoned Huntsman couldn't track four kids, Especially with Ruby taking a detour to say goodbye to her mom's grave marker, Other, takes place at the end of season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangent101/pseuds/Tangent101
Summary: After Ruby's father catches up to Team RNJR just shy of the docks at Patch, Ruby must convince her father to let them continue to Haven, or their adventures will end before they even began.
Kudos: 3





	Back on the Road

"What were you thinking?" my dad glared at the four of us, his gaze chilling me far more than the light breeze coming off of the snow-covered fields which surrounded us. Beside me, Nora was staring down at her feet, her hands grasped behind her back as she desperately tried to avoid swinging her arms or kicking her feet. I'd noticed back at Beacon Academy she had a problem with standing still, and it became even more visible when she _tried_ to stand still. She was all-but quivering in place seeking desperately to avoid dragging attention to herself.

There was a small selfish part of me that hoped she would. We'd nearly made it to the docks at the end of the road, but my father had somehow gotten ahead of us. I hadn't even seen him appear; Ren started to warn us as my father just... stepped out from next to a tree, his gaze sufficient to root me to the spot. Not that I would have run. I wouldn't abandon my friends.

This was all my fault of course. I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye somehow. But I didn't think he'd find the letter this quickly! I guess he tried to surprise me with an early breakfast in bed or something. He wasn't even winded, even though he must have run all the way down the path to beat us here.

On Nora's other side, Ren stood attentive, his eyes scanning the fields around us. He'd been keeping a close eye out after I told the others about my encounter with that pack of Beowolves last year when I was returning from my mother's memorial. He'd been on edge expecting _anything_ while we headed to the cliffs and back.

It had been foolish to go to her memorial before we left. If we'd just gone directly to the docks, we'd be on the ferry to the mainland by now. But I _had_ to say goodbye to my mother. It's not like I could leave _her_ a note. Not like with Dad and Yang!

I heard Jaune take a breath next to me and glanced to my other side where he was squaring his shoulders. He took a step forward and said "It's my fault, sir. I- I overheard where that Cinder woman was from and I asked Ruby if she could help us track her down."

My eyes widened. He couldn't take blame for this! I wouldn't let him! "No, Dad! It was me!"

Jaune turned toward me, shaking his head. "Ruby, this is my fault. You don't have to-"

"Enough," my dad said. He didn't shout or anything. He just used that tone that cuts right through chatter to shut us up. Even Ren stopped watching the fields and straightened under his gaze. Nora took a breath and then squeaked as my father's gaze turned on her, smothering even the slightest desire to speak. He started to walk, circling us. "I have known my daughter for far longer than you, Mister Arc. Don't think you can _convince_ me this was all your idea. Her letter told me more than enough," he said, staring Jaune up and down while circling us. His gaze turned back to me. "How were you planning to get to Haven anyway? You don't have any money."

I blinked at Dad, dumbfounded. I hadn't been stupid enough to mention in the letter where we were headed! How-? He shook his head at my expression. "Do you honestly think I'm clueless, Ruby? I was watching the Vytal Festival on the Screen. The only reason I wasn't there in person was your Uncle said he'd keep an eye on Yang after she'd been disqualified. So I heard what that woman said, _and_ her claims about Haven." I closed my eyes. Uncle Qrow had told me about Haven; I didn't realize Cinder had mentioned it when she'd hacked the Vytal Festival broadcasts. Not that I'd watched the broadcasts; I couldn't bear to watch Penny get killed once more, or see the horror in Pyrrha's eyes ever again. The nightmares of Cinder shooting Pyrrha and turning her to ash were bad enough.

"We were going overland, sir," Jaune said. I blinked and looked back at him again. He was far braver than he thought himself to be. But I couldn't let him take the blame. One of us had to get to Haven.

Dad just stared back at Jaune. To his credit, he didn't back down and met my father's gaze without flinching. I'm not sure if I could have done the same. I hate disappointing Dad. This was an argument I wanted to avoid; it's why I tried to sneak out rather than try to convince him and then get grounded until I'm 18. Now I'll be grounded until I'm 81. Though if anything brought Yang out of her blues, watching the four of us put to work around the yard would do it. I forced myself to speak up and draw Dad's attention back to me. "We're taking the trade routes. It's not like we were going to head off in some random direction. Besides, someone-" I dropped my gaze and closed my eyes against tears that were threatening. I didn't want to see the hurt in Jaune's eyes at the reminder. "Someone needs to tell Pyrrha's family what happened to her."

I opened my eyes, avoiding looking at Jaune, and stared into my father's eyes. "It's what Mom would have done."

My father returned my gaze silently, his eyes staring at me as if he was truly seeing me for the young woman I'd become, instead than the little girl I suspected he'd insist I am no matter how old I got. It didn't last, though my heart nearly broke at his tone. "Ruby. You're only 15 years old. You're too young-"

"Sir, she's the best of us," Jaune said, his eyes shining. "If she'd faced Pyrrha in the Vytal Festival? Well, I don't know who would have won." I blinked and turned toward him in shock. He was exaggerating. He had to be. I wasn't anywhere near as good as Pyrrha. If I was- if I was, she's still be alive. I wiped my eyes and stood straighter.

My father turned his gaze back to Jaune and my friend's eyes widened. He opened his mouth for a moment and wisely thought better of it. I knew that look. Normally Yang was on the receiving end of that gaze; I'd gotten away with a lot as the youngest. He turned back to me and I steeled myself. "I'll be turning 16 in a month. Mom was 16 when _she_ started at Beacon. She was 20 when she was off doing solo missions-"

"This isn't Beacon! You have no idea what it's like outside the Kingdoms!" Dad said, slashing his hand down to cut me off. "You belong in school, not- not galivanting about playing hero!"

I forced myself to continue. "School? Beacon's overrun. What would you do, have me return to Signal for a year while the world falls apart around us? Uncle Qrow said a day out there is like a month in school. I'll learn a lot more out there than I ever will here! And it's not like I'm stupid enough to head off on my own!" I gestured to Nora and Ren, and then to Jaune. Nora was waving her hands desperately trying to ward off my father's glare. Jaune met it evenly.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then returned his gaze to me, the blue of his eyes glacial. "And your sister? Are you going to just abandon Yang? It's bad enough her friends vanished. You and I are all she has left. She _needs_ you."

His words cut into me. I wanted so badly for Yang to be by my side. But she wasn't even bothering to respond to me anymore. She'd withdrawn into herself, and sometimes- sometimes I felt like I was to blame. Dad knew that. Dust, he knew. "She doesn't even acknowledge me anymore, Dad. I tell her I love her? She tells me to go away." Was I running away from Yang? I'd failed her. I was off playing hero while she had her arm chopped off by some White Fang terrorist. I'd failed her. I'd failed Penny. I'd failed Pyrrha. I closed my eyes. She didn't want me there. She told me to do what I wanted. "Yang- Yang needs time. She doesn't need me. Not now."

"You don't mean that! She loves you dearly!" I opened my eyes and stared back at Dad, his eyes registering shock. After a moment he turned away from me, as cold facts cut through the emotion of his argument. "She does, Ruby. She appreciates you being there more than you know."

"Dad, she doesn't want me hovering over her. You know that. She values her independence. And she knows I'm not abandoning her. This is something I _have_ to do."

His sigh nearly broke my heart, and he started pacing again, circling us. Nora looked about ready to burst, but a brief touch from Ren was all she needed; the stress drained from her face and she remained quiet. My dad stopped, his eyes once more on Jaune, looking him over. "How long before he," he nodded at Jaune "would catch frostbite? Those sneakers aren't suited for the snow." I blinked and barely avoided taking a step back in shock.

"Um- I-"

"You didn't think of it. I know you didn't take any money. You spoke of going overland. None of you have money. How will you afford supplies?"

I glanced at Jaune, Ren, and Nora in confusion; it almost seemed Ren had the shadow of a smile lurking on his lips, but both Nora and Jaune returned my gaze with confused looks of their own.

"Do you have any food? Did you bring any tools to repair your weapons on the field?" he asked.

Ren stepped forward, pulling his pack off of his back and offering it to my father. "I made sure we all have tools to repair our gear, and enough food to tide us for a few days." He eyes Nora and added "assuming _someone_ doesn't insist we use all the flour for pancakes again."

"But they're delicious!" Nora piped up, her eyes sparkling, while Dad turned his gaze to Ren, looking him over as well.

"I don't suppose _you_ packed boots in there?" he asked, and Ren blinked, gazing down at the pack. "I swear, is my daughter the only one here with any brains? At least she's wearing boots! Even if she insists on skirts in winter."

"It's a combat skirt!" I argued weakly.

"I'm wearing boots!" Nora said, her eyes sparkling. My father looked at her feet, with the low floppy boots she was wearing and then up at her bare legs and her own skirt. She petered off with a small "but they are!"

I could hear my heart pounding. Was he? My eyes widened as hope started to flow through my veins. "I can't afford much, but before I let you leave, the three of you are getting some decent boots," Dad said, and shifted his gaze to Nora, who tried to smile innocently back. "And some tights for you. How you're not frozen solid I have no idea."

"Oh, I never feel the cold!" Nora responded, nearly skipping in place.

My father just shook his head and then turned back to Jaune. "She'll insist she doesn't need to be coddled but... keep my daughter safe. Please."

Jaune stepped forward and extended his hand; my father grasped his forearm, and Jaune returned the grasp. "Sir, she'll probably keep _me_ safe. But I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask for. Let's go," he said, turning and starting down the path to the docks and the shops that lined them. He paused and looked back at me to add "unless you want to head back and give Yang a proper goodbye?"

I closed my eyes, tears threatening to escape. I did. But... after a moment I shook my head. "Tell her I love her, and I'll see her again. Please?"

"I will."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this from Fanfiction dot net, where it's quietly lurked for years now. Hey, with a new season of RWBY about to start again, why not share this old classic? :) And seriously, you can't tell me that Taiyang, a seasoned Hunter and part of one of the best Huntsmen teams from Beacon, wouldn't be able to determine his daughter was heading for the docks? Right. ;) So this took place after the Season 3 Stinger. ;)


End file.
